Traditionally, tasks and reminders that are sent from one individual to another take the form of typed text, which can be viewed by many as boring and formal. The recipient of these types of messages may not understand the context behind the message, and may misinterpret a task, for example, as nagging or annoying. These messages leave no room for creativity on the part of the creator of the message. While some types of messages can be personalized, they are typically sent by electronic mail, SMS, or via a task application, which can be a slow and time-consuming process.